


The Same

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: The Network
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-11
Updated: 2006-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Panic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same

"Fuck."

Snoo looked up from the paper, setting his coffee aside. Fink was leaning over the sink; hands gripping so hard his knuckles were white

"F- fucking shit w- what the fffuck."

Snoo stood, walking over too the other man. "Are you okay?"

"I don't," Fink was gasping now, one hand clutching at his chest. "I d- don't know."

"Fink..." Snoo put a gentle hand on Fink's back. "I think you're having..."

"No! I'm not, I'm not fucking like him."

Snoo put his arms around Fink just as he began to sob, both men dropping to their knees.

"It's okay."


End file.
